robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Could've been Champions
The "Could've been Champions" is a thing we do in Aussie rules football. It lists players who suffered an injury and had to retire before they could play much. Lets do something similar. I believe that the potential of Crusader was very high. It managed to fight very well against Steg 2 in the first round, and held of Mortis until House Robot interference. Who else has the potential. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *Facet: It was an powerful flipper for its time, and was unlucky against Firestorm. It probably would have strolled to the Grand Final, providing Panic Attack doesn't wedge it on its side. ShotgunJustice *259: Definatly had the potential, just a shame the drive belt came off easily. *Gravedigger: I know it reached a Semi-Final, but it could have and should have gone further, especially in Series 4 with the much better looking weapon. *General Carnage 2: It looked like it could go far, its design and weapon was very effective, it flipped a robot out of the arena, in my book if it can do that, its a good robot. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *Oh and Hydra: Good design, it was like Mortis but the arm was more of a flipper which made it quite potent, its a shame it was picked on by Gravity. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) What about Terrorhurtz? Could've gone far in Series 7, had in been ready to fight in time. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:30, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Not really the idea of these. Basically its for one-off appearances for robots who looked good but fell short. As Semi-Finalists, there is absolutely no way that Terrorhurtz or Gravedigger count in this forum. One that does count for me is Wolverine, and other is V-Max. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) For me , Leveler 2 had good potential, it stood up to Tornado before driving into the pit. 'Helloher (talk) 19:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Of course Big Nipper and Barbaric Response have shone post-Robot Wars, and I love the design of Revenge of Trouble & Strife, but the big 'Coodabeen' for me would be Barber'Ous. If it weren't for a plastic shell, it had loads of potential. Master of Mayhem 00:47, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I also liked the look of Trax, Crusher and Tridente. Helloher (talk) 17:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) The Series 6 version of Corkscrew. It looked potent in its first fight, and was eliminated somewhat controversially; I think it could have put up a good fight against Terrorhurtz. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Scarab from Series 3; it was in a relatively easy-to-win heat, and that confounded floor spike killed it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 07:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Crusader 2: It battered the Steg 2 in its first round, almost causing it to break down, then battered Mortis- or would have done, if not for the house robots. It could have beaten Stinger, Steg 2, Tornado, Pussycat, Spawn Of Scutter, Wild thing, Wheely Big Cheese and pretty much the majority of the semi finalists in series 4. Rammingspeed For me, it would have to be Warhog and Tiberius 3. Both good robots. If Warhog was a bit more reliable, then it probably would have got a lot further. --RoboGrimly 17:53, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Gemini could of it did have the power Chocolatebunnyman 09:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I liked Anarchy. Had it been placed in a heat like heat E, for example, it would possibly KO Wild thing and put up a great fight against Razer. RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 07:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Raging Reality, Berserk 2 and The Big Cheese. Given the chance, most of them would have won a heat. Now I'm going to list the heat and the best machines in it to decide whether a Coodabeen would have one. For example: Series 3 *'Heat A - Mace and Suicidal Tendencies' - Mace could have beaten Berserk 2, but The Big Cheese would have won this heat. *'Heat B - Pitbull and Behemoth' - Again, Behemoth could have toppled Berserk 2, but The Big Cheese would have won this heat. *'Heat C - Razer and Blade' - Blade would pose no threat to either, and Razer may threaten the Cheese, but reliability issues mean that I doubt it. *'Heat D - Big Brother and Ultor' - Neither poses a threat. *'Heat F - Mortis and Gravedigger' - Berserk 2 may be in trouble, but the Cheese would be fine. *'Heat G - Haardvark and Steg-O-Saw-Us' - Neither poses a threat *'Heat I - Beast of Bodmin and Invertabrat' - Neither poses a threat *'Heat J - 101 and King Buxton' - Neither poses a threat *'Heat K - Panic Attack and X-Terminator' - Panic Attack may threaten Berserk 2, but Cheese would take this heat with ease. *'Heat L - Evil Weevil and Panzer' - Neither poses a threat *'Heat M - Pussycat and Cassius 2' - Assuming that only one of these makes the heat final...The Cheese would struggle in this heat, but Berserk 2 is probably going to win. *'Heat N - Thing 2, Cerberus, Griffon, Killerhurtz and All Torque' - Can't pick two definately good machines here, but regardless, both Big Cheese and Berserk 2 are very advantaged here. *'Heat O - Firestorm and Diotoir' - Probably neither of the coodabeens could win here. *'Heat P - Trident and Dreadnaut' - Neither poses a threat. I'll do Series 6 another time. TG (t ' 23:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm very surprised you think 101 & KingB wouldn't have threatend the Couldabeens. Big Cheese would have given either of them a close match, but I think 101 would have beaten it. I'd have backed them both against Beserk 2. Series 6 *'Heat B - Firestorm 4 and X-Terminator - Raging Reality could have beaten X-Terminator, but probably not Firestorm *'Heat C - Dantomkia and Chaos 2' - Honestly? I'd say Raging Reality has the edge on both. *'Heat D - S3 and.....The Alien' - I can't pick the other best robot in this heat; it certainly wasn't Shredder. S3 would beat Raging Reality, but Raging Reality could have beaten the rest. *'Heat E - 259 and Vader' - Two spinning discs, but both are srimechless and would probably be toppled *'Heat F - 13 Black, Fluffy, Thermidor 2 and Stinger' - 13 Black would lose, and so would Thermidor 2. Stinger and Fluffy are hard to determine, but I think we saw from Chaos 2 that Stinger can't beat reliable flippers, and Fluffy isn't reliable. *'Heat G - Tornado and Anarchy' - I'd say both have the advantage on Raging Reality. *'Heat H - Supernova and Spawn Again' - Supernova would win, but I don't think Spawn Again would. If Raging Knightmare could beat the fully-functional Spawn Again, then this mess is going to struggle. *'Heat I - Terrorhurtz and Kronic 2' - I can't pick a winner in a bout against Terrorhurtz, but for my own argument's purposes, I'll back Raging Reality. Kronic 2 would also be rather doomed. *'Heat J - Dominator 2, S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Hydra' - Raging Reality has the potential to beat all three, but it could go either way with Dominator 2 and SMIDSY. *'Heat K - Hypno-Disc, Barber-Ous 2 and Bulldog Breed' - I'd say Raging Reality could take the Bulldog, but would struggle against the spinners *'Heat L - Bigger Brother, Disc-O-Inferno and Behemoth' - Raging Reality could have easily beaten all three. Its a darn shame, really. 'TG (t ' 00:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :For me, Vader looked to have lots of potential, but always fell short...Malicious Lemon 22:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Obviously Cassius 2 and Plunderbird 1 would have given the competitions a run for their money. I also think Direct Action wasn't too shoddy either. 'TG (t ' 23:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I loved the look of Plunderbird 5. It was a massive improvement over the previous robots from the team. It would have done so well with a better piercing claw and armour. I remember watching it's fight with S3 as a child and feeling so sad to see it ripped to pieces! Such a disappointment...Malicious Lemon 16:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Personally i think Fluffy always looked good. It was destructive, invertible and even gave Pussycat a run for its money. Shame about its reliability problems it had during series 5, 6 and both Extremes. Dandaman012 17:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) S7 Robochicken. It would have been entertaining to watch Bulldog Breed vs the chicken. BuggyBash666 :D 10:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps not Champion, but I think Barry had high potential Matt(Talk) 07:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if this counts but Eleven held 3 Stegs to a judges' decision only for Steg to be put through. Its jaws looked great. Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 22:15, July 23, 2014 (UTC)